Shirley Henderson
Shirley Henderson (Forres, 24 novembre 1965) è un'attrice scozzese. È diventata famosa al grande pubblico con il ruolo di Mirtilla Malcontenta nei due film della saga di Harry Potter, La camera dei segreti e Il calice di fuoco. Biografia Shirley Henderson è nata a Forres, nella contea di Morayshire, ai confini delle Highlands scozzesi, ma è cresciuta nel villaggio diKincardine, nel Fife.123 Iniziò la sua carriera cantando in club locali, nei campi estivi e anche agli incontri di boxe.14 Dopo avere frequentato un club drammatico,5 Henderson ha frequentato il college di Fife all'età di 16 anni, dove ha completato un corso di un anno che le è valso un Certificato Nazionale nelle Arti del Teatro.6 Si è trasferita a Londra a 17 anni, dove per tre anni ha studiato alla Guildhall School of Music and Drama, laureandosi nel 1986.78 Carriera La Henderson ha avuto il debutto quando Leonard White l'ha inserita nel cast del dramma televisivo Shadow of the Stone, in onda su ITV. Successivamente ha speso la maggior parte del suo tempo interpretando una grande varietà di ruoli a teatro. I primi anni '90 vedono Shirley tornare in TV, dove appare nella terza stagione della serie drammatica Wish Me Luck e in Clarissa (1991). Ha recitato altri ruoli prima di ottenere il ruolo chiave di Isabel nella popolare serie Hamish Macbeth del 1995 per la BBC. Successivamente la Henderson è arrivata ai film, interpretando Morag in Rob Roy (1995) e la fidanzata di Spud, Gail, nel film di Danny Boyle, Trainspotting (1996). Ha continuato il suo lavoro a teatro, che include molte produzioni al Royal National Theatre a Londra. Il 1999 ha visto le performance molto apprezzate nei film di Mike Leigh Topsy-Turvy - Sotto-Sopra - che le ha dato anche la possibilità di mostrare le sue doti canore - e di Michael Winterbottom Wonderland Come per molte performance in piccoli film indipendenti, la sua reputazione era tale da ottenere proposte anche da produzioni con budget elevati. Ha interpretato Jude nei due''Bridget Jones'' e ha ottenuto il ruolo di Mirtilla Malcontenta in Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti (2002),9 e Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco (2005). Ha interpretato anche la principessa francese Sofia Filippina di Borbone-Francia nel film di Sofia Coppola Marie Antoinette (2006). È apparsa anche nel film irlandese Intermission (2003) e in molti altri programmi televisivi britannici e miniserie. Le sue migliori rappresentazioni televisive furono nella parte di Marie Melmotte in The Way We Live Now (il modo in cui noi viviamo ora) (2001), nella parte di Caterina di Braganza in Carlo II: Il potere e la passione (2003), e nel ruolo di Charlotte in Dirty Filthy Love (Amore sporco e lercio) (2004). Appare nel film di Michael Winterbottom Everyday, del 2013, girato nell'arco di cinque anni, così il processo di invecchiamento dei personaggi sarebbe stato autentico. É il quinto film di Winterbottom dove appare la Henderson. Nel 2015 si sottopone ad un smisurato make-up per interpretare una delle due vecchie protagoniste di una delle storie contenute nell'ultimo film di Matteo Garrone, Il racconto dei racconti - Tale of Tales. Filmografia Cinema| modifica wikitesto * Advocates I, regia di Peter Barber-Fleming - film TV (1991) * Il sale sulla pelle (Salt on Our Skin), regia di Andrew Birkin (1992) * Rob Roy, regia di Michael Caton-Jones (1995) * Trainspotting, regia di Danny Boyle (1996) * Bumping the Odds, regia di Rob Rohrer - film TV (1997) * Speak Like a Child, regia di John Akomfrah (1998) - non accreditata * Wonderland, regia di Michael Winterbottom (1999) * Topsy-Turvy - Sotto-Sopra (Topsy-Turvy), regia di Mike Leigh (1999) * Le bianche tracce della vita (The Claim), regia di Michael Winterbottom (2000) * Il diario di Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones Diary), regia di Sharon Maguire (2001) * 24 Hour Party People, regia di Michael Winterbottom (2002) * Villa des roses, regia di Frank Van Passel (2002) * C'era una volta in Inghilterra (Once Upon a Time in the Midlands), regia di Shane Meadows (2002) * Hypnotica (Doctor Sleep), regia di Nick Willing (2002) * Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), regia di Chris Columbus (2002) * Wilbur Wants to Kill Himself, regia di Lone Scherfig (2002) * American Cousins, regia di Don Coutts (2003) * Fishy, regia di Deva Palmier - cortometraggio (2003) * AfterLife, regia di Alison Peebles (2003) * Intermission, regia di John Crowley (2003) * Yes, regia di Sally Potter (2004) * Dirty Filthy Love, regia di Adrian Shergold - film TV (2004) * Che pasticcio, Bridget Jones! (Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason), regia di Beeban Kidron (2004) * Frozen, regia di Juliet McKoen (2005) * The Girl in the Red Dress, regia di Aletta Collins - cortometraggio (2005) * A Cock and Bull Story, regia di Michael Winterbottom (2005) * E=mc², regia di Gary Johnstone - film TV (2005) * Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), regia di Mike Newell (2005) * Marie Antoinette, regia di Sofia Coppola (2006) * Ma Boy, regia di Amy Neil - cortometraggio (2006) * Wedding Belles, regia di Philip John - film TV (2007) * I Really Hate My Job, regia di Oliver Parker (2007) * Miss Pettigrew (Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day), regia di Bharat Nalluri (2008) * Wild Child, regia di Nick Moore (2008) * Miss Marple - È troppo facile (Marple: Murder Is Easy), regia di Hettie Macdonald - film TV (2008) * May Contain Nuts, regia di John Henderson - film TV (2009) * Perdona e dimentica (Life During Wartime), regia di Todd Solondz (2009) * Meek's Cutoff, regia di Kelly Reichardt (2010) * Lo Schiaccianoci in 3D (The Nutcracker in 3D), regia di Andrej Končalovskij (2010) - voce * A Portentous Death, regia di Eva Pervolovici - cortometraggio (2011) * Death in Paradise – serie TV, episodi 1x05-1x06 (2011) * The Gruffalo's Child, regia di Uwe Heidschötter e Johannes Weiland - film TV (2011) - voce * Filth, regia di Jon S. Baird (2013) * In Secret, regia di Charlie Stratton (2013) * Il racconto dei racconti - Tale of Tales, regia di Matteo Garrone (2015) Televisione * Shadow of the Stone – serie TV, episodio 1x01 (1987) * Wish Me Luck – serie TV, 5 episodi (1990) * Casualty – serie TV, episodio 5x02 (1990) * Screen Two – serie TV, episodio 7x11 (1991) * Clarissa – serie TV, 1x02-1x03-1x04 (1991) * The Bill – serie TV, episodio 10x116 (1994) * Hamish Macbeth – serie TV, 19 episodi (1995-1997) * In a Land of Plenty – serie TV, episodio 1x05 (2001) * The Way We Live Now, regia di David Yates - miniserie TV (2001) * Charles II: The Power & the Passion, regia di Joe Wright - miniserie TV (2003) * ShakespeaRe-Told, regia di David Richards - miniserie TV (2005) * Doctor Who – serie TV, episodio 2x10 (2006) * The Crimson Petal and the White, regia di Marc Munden - miniserie TV (2011) * L'isola del tesoro (Treasure Island) – miniserie TV, 2 puntate (2012) * Southcliffe – miniserie TV (2013) Doppiatrici italiane ** Ilaria Stagni in Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti e Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco. ** Georgia Lepore in Il diario di Bridget Jones e Che pasticcio, Bridget Jones! ** Valentina Mari in Miss Pettigrew ** Ilaria Latini in Doctor Who ** Lorenza Biella ne Il racconto dei racconti - Tale of Tales Note *# ^''' a'' ''b Gilbey, Ryan; "Shirley Henderson: The rise of little voice" Independent.co.uk, 5 December 2003 (Retrieved: 22 August 2009) *# '''^ "The Way We Live Now: Who's Who: Marie Melmotte — Shirley Henderson" PBS.org (Retrieved: 22 August 2009) *# ^''' I genitori della Henderson sono nati nella piccola città di Thurso, nel Caithness, e lei ha passato le sue vacanze estive nella casa di sua nonna a Shore Steet. *# '''^ Neill, Heather; "Mistress of the roles" Independent.co.uk, 13 October 2002 (Retrieved: 22 August 2009) *# ^''' Hooton, Amanda; "Shirley Henderson — Ferocious fairy" The Scotsman Weekend, 15 March 1997 (Retrieved: 22 August 2009) *# '''^ Shimmon, Katie; "College days: Shirley Henderson, actress" Guardian.co.uk, 13 January 2004 (Retrieved: 22 August 2009) *# ^''' McLean, Gareth; "Shirley, by degrees" Guardian.co.uk, 6 November 2004 (Retrieved: 22 August 2009) *# '''^ "Guildhall School of Music and Drama: Alumni" GSMD.ac.uk (Retrieved: 22 August 2009) *# ^ A 37 anni, la Henderson è l'attrice più grande ad interpretare uno studente di Hogwarts. Categoria:Attori (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Attori in HP2 Categoria:Attori in HP4